Accident
by Mark of CTown
Summary: This is basically the story about what happened to the family that lived in the mansion. It recounts the deaths of each of them, starting with one of the younger occupants...Chapter Two is here!
1. Chapter One

**Accident**

_**A/N: First things first. The ages of the twins Henry and Orville have been changed from five to seven. The length of each chapter will depend on how much information is put into it. All other characters shall remain the same. **_

**

* * *

Chapter One**

"I'm bored!" Henry cried out as he fell onto his bed, his golden blonde hair falling gracefully into his dark green eyes.

"You always are," his twin, Orville, replied. "But I'll admitt that I'm bored to. Would you like to do something?" Henry peered from down at his brother from his top bunk. Orville smiled up at him, his blue eyes glistening under his mop of white blonde hair.

"We could play hide - and - seek," Henry suggested. "Just like we used to. This mansion is big enough, anyway." Orville nodded slowly. His family had just moved from their old home into a mansion. Their mother Lydia's growing expectance of a baby had led to their father Neville's sudden push for the move. The mansion was large and full of life, but the weather was always dark and dreary, and there was a graveyard out back.

"Oh alright," Orville agreed after a minute. "But I want to count first."

"Fine with me," Henry said as he jumped off the bed and headed for the door.

"No hiding in the attic or basement!" Orville shouted out after him. Henry yelled something, but his voice had grown too distant for Orville to hear. Orville shifted slightly as he began to count. He became so asorbed in counting that he was barely aware of the slight creaking noise that issued from the slowly opening window.

* * *

Henry poked his head out from under the pool table. Orville should have been in this room by now. Perplexed by the absence of his twin, Henry decided that he would now be the seeker and he went to look for his brother.

He was on his way up to his room when he ran into Madame Clairvoya, the resident fortune teller. "Henry!" she cried out, grabbing both his shoulders with her ring covered fingers. "I meant to tell you this before! Beware! Bad luck has befallen this house! Beware!" She shrieked dramatically and ran down the nearest staircase. Henry looked at her over his shoulder. She was a little odd.

Henry ran the rest of the way to his room. He pushed open the door and found himself face - to - face with the family butler, Shivers.

"Master Henry," Shivers whispered. "I have found...a rather grave...discovery." Henry looked at the butler. His old and tired face look paler then usual.

Henry looked passed the butler to his bed. His breath became caught in his throat, and he felt light - headed.

Lying on the bed was Orville. His face was as white as marble, and his eyes were wide and filled with fear. His right hand was clutched into a fist.

Henry moved from Shivers to his twin. "Orville?" he whispered, reaching out and touching the older twin's face. He was cold. Henry shuddered as tears began to slip slowly from his eyes. Then, after letting out a pityful wail, Henry turned and ran for his father.

* * *

Neville was busy signing final payment sheets for the mansion when Henry burst through the door, his red outfit dishrevled and crying loudly. "Daddy! Daddy!" Henry screamed as he threw himself at his father's feet.

"Not now Henry!" Neville shouted at Henry. "I'm busy!"

"Daddy, you don't understand!" Henry cried out.

"No! Now go away!" Neville said. "I'll be with you in a minute."

Henry looked at his father through tear - stained eyes and turned slowly and crawled from the office.

* * *

About an hour later Neville finished his paperwork. After hiding it safely in his bookcase he decided to head across the hall to the twin's room and find out what was wrong with Henry.

"Henry?" Neville called out gently as he opened the door. He heard a slight sniffling, and turned to look for his son. He gasped loudly.

Henry was sitting on his bed next to an unmoving Orville. Henry's hand was clutched tightly around his brother's.

"Henry," Neville whispered.

"I...I don't...don't know...what hap...happened," Henry whispered, hiccuping slightly. "I...just f...found him h...here like this."

"Is he breathing?" Neville asked Henry, although he had the feeling that he knew the answer.

"No," Henry replied. "Daddy, Orville's dead."

Neville grimaced and turned away.


	2. Chapter Two

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter. Thank you so much! Well, here's the long awaited chapter two!

* * *

****Chapter Two**

Thunder and lightening cackled in the dark night sky, which was the color of black and purple. A small group of people stood in the backyard of a mansion, gathered in sorrow and pain. A priest, old and withering, read from the Bible. A butler, withering also, held a candle to supply the light. His eyes stared out a young woman, her blonde hair tied up in a black ribbon as she played music on a piano to lament her cousin's death.

A mother sat in her chair, stressed from her son's death and the awaiting pregnancy of another child. Her mother, a grandmother known as Nana, stood next to her and patted her on the shoulder. More relatives stood by, staring sadly at the small coffin.

Not too far from it, a father stood with his arm around his son, looking down at the only remainder of a set of two beautiful boys that was left. The boy, sweet little Henry, was trying to ride the imagine of Orville, pale white and dead, from his very head.

The priest finished his ceremony, and the coffing was lifted into then ground. Dirt began to be thrown ontop of the coffin, slowly concealing the body within.

Little Henry, overcome with too much grief, gave forth a cry and collapsed.

* * *

"You stay here and rest," Neville whispered to his son. Henry nodded from his bed. "I know it's hard on you, because I have heard about the bonds of twins. I just want you to know that if you ever need anything, I'll be here for you."

Henry smiled. His father hugged him and then left to go and join the relatives downstairs.

Henry rose from his bed. He climbed down the ladder and jumped into Orville's bed. No one had touched it since his brother's body had been discovered there the other day. Henry hugged his brother's pillow close to him. He wished Orville wasn't dead. He wished, but he knew that wishing wouldn't work.

Suddenly, sleep overtook his tired and worn body, and Henry allowed himself to rest.

Meanwhile, a ghostly figure appeared in the window. It was small, with white blonde hair and pale blue eyes. It smiled sadly down at the little boy in the bed, and it floated near him.

"Soon, Henry," it whispered.

"Soon."

* * *

Lydia lay in her bed, resting. Any day now she was due to give birth to her baby. Next to her was Nana, busy sewing away and trying not to act like she was bothered by the sudden death of her grandson.

"Mother, I am suffering from unbelievable stress," Lydia whispered. "My one son has died, and yet I'm due to expect another child. I do not know how much longer my weakening body will be able to take this."

"You'd be better off if you hadn't moved," Nana stated. "Your husband made a stupid mistake. I warned you about marrying him."

Lydia scoffed lightly. Her bedroom door opened, and Sue Pea, one of Neville's nieces, slipped in with a cup of tea.

"This is for you, Aunt Lydia," Sue Pea said, handing her aunt the tea.

Lydia sipped it and then asked, "Sue Pea, please fetch your cousin Henry for me."

Sue Pea nodded and left the room.

* * *

After not locating her younger cousin in his bedroom, Sue Pea went to check on the first floor. Frankly, she was very fond of her cousin's new home. It was dark and desolate; really very creepy.

While thinking, Sue Pea tripped over something lying on the rug. She got up and looked at the floor. Sue Pea screamed loudly at the sight she saw. Attracted to the screams, Shivers appeared next to her.

The butler closed his eyes and sighed gravely. He leaned down and turned the body over.

Henry, green eyes wide and lifeless, was the body on the floor.


End file.
